The Rise of the Terran Nine
by Alex79884
Summary: 9 strangers from 9 cities around the world suddenly find themselves with a telepathic to each other, incredible abilities and being recruited into an intergalactic coalition. This is their story of how they change the fate of the world, the galaxy, and how they become legends. (Major AU. Main Sense8 characters one OC)
1. The die is cast

****Copyright disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sense8 (which is owned by Netflix, The Wachowski siblings, and J. Michael Straczynski, while Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision.****

 ** **Chapter 1- The die is cast****

The search seemed endless. The lead scout ship of the Vanguard fleet had been sent to this Traveler-forsaken backend of the galaxy because a shard of the Traveler, one that long thought been lost, had been traced here. Ikora had sensed that something else was at work here, andso did the other two on the deck with her. Why would a single shard drift so helplessly to this unknown part of the galaxy? Why didn't it return to the Traveler?

"Remind me again why, we're here, anyone?" Another annoying question from Cayde-6, and Exo and fellow veteran guardian. Ikora and the other senior guardian, Commander Zavala turned toward the Exo, but Ikora kept silent, letting the Awoken handle the talking for her. "Cayde, must start this again? If any part of the Traveler has disappeared, it's beyond vital that we recover it!" Zavala responded with the ever-showing scowl on his face as he continued. "Can you imagine if the Vex or the Cabal for that matter get their hands on it. You know just well as we do what the Fallen would do with it as well as the Hive." Cayde took a step back before rising his hands and answering in his laid back demeanor. "Calm down, relax and all that, Z. That's not even with I meant. I'm asking why we're looking for it in the middle of nowhere?" "Because this is where Eris traced it using her stone." Zavala responded, he had his doubts about her, but gift was the only chance they had. "Oh, her….. Great." Cayde clearly wasn't relieved about that detail. "Are you even sure she can track it?" This doubt was finally what touched a nerve with Ikora, forcing her to respond this time. "Yes, Eris' mind allows pathways into the Darkness and the Unknown better than the rest of us, and her loyalty shall not questioned, especially near me!" This was enough to at least shut Cayde up, if for a moment.

"GET THIS SHIP MOVING NOW!" In came an awoken women, one whose face had altered by time spent in shadows of the Darkness, and yet showed an expression of shock. "Speak of the devil, we were just talking about…" "Silence Cayde, there is no time." Eris Morn snapped before Ikora stepped in. "What is it, Eris? What's wrong?" Eris ignored her and handed an engram to Zavala. "Enter these coordinates." Eris said, "I know what happened to the shard.

Their coordinates and subsequent slipspace jump lead to an uncharted solar system that at first glance would seem ordinarily. "Eris, care to elaborate? There's nothing here!" Zavala stated impatiently. "Sail closer to the star these planets orbit, and you will see." As the vessel got past an asteroid belt, they begin to realize what Eris was talking about. Just past a red desert planet was a planet that stood out amongst the rest. It appeared to be brightly more colored than the rest of the system, with oceans, landmasses and a pure atmosphere.

"Okay, it's real pretty and all that, but was to point?" Cayde turned, obviously unconvinced and confused. Zavala and Ikora were confused as well. "Eris, why bring us here….is this planet where the shard is?" Ikora asked, realizing why Eris Morn had sent them here. Zavala immediately snapped into action. "I want a light scan on that planet now." "You well not find it here, because it is now longer here." Eris said as she approach the three commanders, all while rasing her hand to reveal her signature tool. It was a glowing green orb with a small stone hovering in place inside it. "Eris tell me you didn't act just because of that rock of yours." Zavala turned around marched toward Eris, while Ikora and Cayde remained in place, just in front of view screen that displayed the newly discovered planet. "It has shown me, that the shard is lost." Eris reveled, "It was destroyed when it was caught in the planet's atmosphere, but it did something…..it blessed."

Cayde, never being one to understand Eris' manner of speech, responded in his typical "Eris, you lost us as always. Perhaps you can clarify please?" Eris responded by simply giving the Exo a cold snarl clearly showing her annoyance. Ikora intruded "Blessed? You mean awakening the light. To who?" "That is what the whispers are trying to tell me. There is intelligent life on this world… a civilized race with many cities and cultures. And on this planet, the shard's light has taken root in some of their kind, waiting to be awaken." Zavala, unable to comprehend what Eris just stated, responded. "Potential guardians. Down there?" Eris suddenly took a breath, as if to release tension of some kind. Then she turned and look and her commanders. "Yes." She responded at last. "That is why we must get closer, I must be able to locate them. To find them through the whispers." Despite the doubt that showed thought out the bridge, Zavala turned to the control crew. "Get us in orbit of the planet." He ordered, while Cayde notice Eris appeared tense again. Just as the vessel came within reach of the planet's gravitational pull, she collapsed onto knees, grabbing her head and letting out a pained groan.

Ikora immediately rush to Eris' side, concerned for her, even Zavala showed some worry. Then out of the blue, Eris jumped up, and expressed a look of satisfaction, before finally saying in coldest tone a single statement: "I have found them, I can see them all."

Lito walked through the long aisle of the church towards the altar, pulling the gun from his holster; His mind keeping focus on the task at hand and the reason he was here. Just as he was halfway there, something forced him to stop in his tracks. Right in front of him, an extremely pale woman dressed in a bizarre, samurai- like outfit appeared in front of him. Nevertheless, what was most alarming was despite wearing a blindfold she appeared to be looking right at him with glowing green eyes…..all three of them.

Riley pulled out a lighter out of her pocket and lit her cigarette, all while gazing over the evening skyline over London. A few puffs later, she checked the time on her phone and realized that she would have to head to the nightclub soon. The minute she turned around, a woman who appeared to have pale skin, a bizarre outfit, and three glowing girl eyes stood right in front of her, and for a brief moment time seem to stop.

Sun was practicing her daily yoga routine, trying take her mind off the nonsense that happened yesterday. She needed to prepare herself for the next fight that was coming up, all while dealing with her end of the family business. Taking a breath, she turned around suddenly was shocked at what appeared in front of he: a woman who was staring right at her. But Sun couldn't seem to say anything to her, only to notice the odd looking woman appeared to three eyes that glowed a weird green color.

Wolfgang danced to the beat of the music at the nightclub, thankful to blow off steam before his grandfather's funeral. He and his friend had also been preparing to pull off their biggest score ever. However, tonight was a night to shake it off. As he kept to the beat he noticed a woman in what looked a Halloween costume appeared out of nowhere. At that moment, Wolfgang couldn't figure what was strange the most; her three glowing eyes, the fact that she was just staring directly at him, or the fact that no one else in the damn club seem to even acknowledge her.

Will sat quietly in the shotgun seat in his patrol car, scanning the dark evening city streets. Tonight had been pretty quiet in the streets of South-side Chicago, which recently had had been few and far between. As the car turned onto the next street, Will immediately forced his partner to stop the car. Right in the view screen of the car, Wil could just make out the silhouette of a woman. Thinking she may have needed help, the young cop stepped out rushed over to her. When he approached her, however, he saw that not only did she appear fine, but also appeared to not even look entirely human.

Kala had just changed into her work attire and was heading over to her workstation. At the same time, she was trying to keep her mind off the fact that the wedding was coming. As she walked down the stairwell, she noticed a woman in a strange attire was standing over the balcony in the other side of the building. Fear began to grip her when she noticed that the woman seemed to have three glowing eyes that looked right at her, making Kala at first believe she was actually a demon.

Capheus was driving his bus down the same familiar route he had taken many times before in Nairobi's busy streets. Heading down while laughing off a joke his friend and conductor Jela had just made. When he turned to get onto the next exit when something unusual caught his eye. In plain view, yet having no one else notice, and oddly dressed woman stood in the middle of the street. As the bus got closer, he continued to keep focus the woman just close enough that her notice she was also gazing at him back. So close he could make out her extremely pale skin and three green eyes beneath a blindfold that looked as though mascara was running down from them.

Nomi check the syringe one more time before injecting her weekly dose of estrogen into her thighs. When she was done, she looked over to her loving girlfriend resting in the bathtub, thinking to herself how lucky she was to have her in her life. As she turn again to face the mirror in order to dry her hair, she was shocked to discover in her mirror woman who looked like a samurai and a monk was standing there. She appeared to have three eyes instead of two and at first Nomi didn't how to react, but when she turned to tell the stranger to get out she immediately was gone.

Damian sat down on the park bench looking over Sydney harbor, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. His girlfriend was with friends and today was down off, allowing him to try out a new camera he had bought the day before. Pulling it out, he turned to get a shot of the Sydney Opera House for fun. Then something made pull out and look over to left. It was then that he found himself standing next a woman who clearly wasn't dressed for the occasion. However, he froze when he realized her three eyes was looking right him, making him believe he was hallucinating. Then as quickly as she appeared, she was gone and the young man decided to try and shrug it off.

Eris closed her eyes and reopened them again, having just saw face to face the nine who now had been blessed. She took such a deep that almost appeared to be smiling when Zavala stepped up to her.

"What is it? What happened?" He demanded. Without stopping, Eris stood up and looked over to her three superiors. "I saw the light burning in them, ready to awaken."

 ** **AN: Hello guys! if you like what you see, please rate and review. I want to make clear this is my first fanfic ever and I was hesitant to post this. If you have any suggestions on how to make the plot more exciting or what else can be done for improving the storyline, that would be greatly appreciated. Also, I'm a busy person with not enough spare time, especially the fact that I'm also approaching my college semester, so there might be some time before i can post the next chapter.****

 ** **Thank you, peace out, and Happy New Year****


	2. Chapter 2- First Steps

Ch **apter 2- First Steps**

 _"_ _What's going on? Where am I?" Will could not understand what happened. Everywhere he looked was pitched black. All he had to go on was that he was suddenly in a dark room with no idea as to how he got there. Taking it all in, he quickly realized that get the hell out. "Ok, gonna have to feel my way." As he did, he could tell the was small and narrow, as well as the walls having a cold metallic, yet clay-like feel to it. And it was cold. Finally, he managed to find what appeared to be a door, but it was shut tight. "Maybe I can break it down…" He though as he walk to the other side of the room. Bracing himself, he sprinted to the other side, hoping to God that his shoulder would take the force of the impact. It did. With a loud thud... Will knocked the door opened and went flying, landing head first onto pile of something before rolling onto a cold hard floor. After getting up and dusting himself off a bit he looked around and noticed what exactly he landed into…..a pile of corpses and bones. I didn't matter if they were human or not it still horrified him. "Come on, Will…don't panic. Count to five….inhale. Count to five….exhale". Looking around he finally had some idea of where he was. It appeared to be some kind of prison/slaughterhouse. Bodies and cells everywhere, with the air around filled the with that of worst decay he ever smelled. More of a reason to set the hell out._

 _Ahead of him was a dimly lit corridor, which immediately seemed like the best way out. But the second he stepped in to hopefully leave, a familiar voice come from behind. "Will…" When he turned around, he saw her. The same one haunting him for years. Long before he was a cop. Before he was a marine. Before he was a teenager. The same friend he lost 18 years ago, still not having aged a day. "It's coming Will….find the rest…save them all." Before he had a chance to respond he turned back and saw right in front of him was a massive beast. Will didn't even have time to react before it drew out a massive sword down upon him, all while unleashing a bloodcurdling roar._

It was at that moment that Will Gorski, in cold sweet, jolt right up in his bed and in the same motion reached for the Glock pistol on his nightstand. Drawing the weapon, he looked around and saw that he was back in his Chicago apartment, the only sound was the passing train out his window. Will finally managed to relax himself, hoping to forget his latest nightmare. "Count to five…..inhale. Count to five…..exhale." Putting the gun back on the nightstand he managed to notice the time on the clock. 1:38 AM. The urge to lie back down and go back to sleep was overcome by a massive migraine and the blasting of loud dance smilingly from next door. The fact that he was out of sleep aid didn't do nothing to help his problems either.

"OK." Will grab a shirt that was lying on the floor and decided to get the partiers to shut up. "Who's blasting here this late? Do they not know how many clubs there are?" He thought as he made his way out the door and towards the apartment next door and start knocking. "Hello?" No answer. He knocked again. "Hello? It's your neighbor?" After about ten seconds with no response, he was finally at the end of his ropes. This time he was banging on the door and shouting. "Hey, open up! This is the police!" Nothing. That was it. Will grabbed the door handle and swung it open, reveling an empty, vacant apartment. The loud dance music blasting moments ago was replaced with nothing but roar of another train passing by. What Will didn't know he was hearing music, just that it wasn't coming from this room.

Four thousand miles away, at a nightclub in London, England, was where the music was coming from. Playing it was one the best Disk Jockeys in town: Riley Blue. She stood behind the booth, in front a crowd of at least a hundred guests. Waiting for the part of the current song she was playing before kicking it into high gear. It didn't take long before the crowd got fired up dancing all the way to the final tune. She had nailed it again….as always.

An hour later, Riley was heading up the upper floor of the club in order to meet up with her current boyfriend, Jacks and his friend. She greeted them as she approached while they chatting with a stranger in his early to late forties. "Oh hey, Baby." Jacks said as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "That set was on fire man, man." His friend replied with his own comment. "Yeah, the vibe was crackin', Riles. It was like a tight leash around me goolies." Finally, the stranger stepped with soft tone. "Seen a lot of people play here…..but it never feels the that." Riley was always one to respond to a compliment, and give him quick thank you. "This is the guy I was telling you about." Jacks said, reminding her that Jacks had mentioned meeting someone with a big time stash. "Everyone calls me Nyx." The gentleman introduced himself as.

"Riles, you gotta come with us, he's got shit with the kind of power that can blow our fuckin' brains out!" Jacks said, as he and his friend fist bumped than moved their hands into gun like motion. Riley didn't feel into it and decided to shrug it off. "Sorry, I can't. Really bad migraine." Jacks shot a quick smirk and replied sympathetically, "I get all that energy and emotion. Takes a toll." "Hey Riley, tell him about your freak out earlier. The three eyed chick?" Jacks said, as if trying to stay on topic, much to Riley's insistence that none of it be mentioned. "Jacks, you fuckin' dick…" "No, no, no its cool, Riles. Nyx gets it." Jacks replied as if to calm her down. "You said you had a vision? "Saw an alien?" Riley did not want to talk about, considering the vision left her more scared. Because she though it was just another reminder of her curse. The Hex. "It was nothing." She responded quickly, "Just too many drugs." As the men begin to change the topic, Riley let her drift off know she really didn't know what it was. Suddenly she felt like something calling, almost roaring, yet whispering to her at the same time.

Thousands of miles away, Tino El Caído approach the alter of the church, drawing the gun from his right hip with his blood-stained and water-soaked hand. As he moved closer, the priest at the end of the aisle looked up and saw an expression of horror in the nun's eyes. "My son?" "Tino!" the nun shouted, "Don't do this! Don't do this! I beg of you." She run into Tino's arms and jumped into an embrace. "I love you. I love you." She cried, before Tino pushed her aside responding coldly, "It's too late." "Have you come to confess your sins, my son?" the priest asked, before Tino turned to face the priest's back. "No Padre." He answered, before aiming the pistol right at the back of the other man's head. "I've come to blow you into the fucking sun." The priest turn his head to face Tino before responding: "What? I'm sorry, are we going off script?" Out of the blue, a voice shouted from the right side of the church. "CUT! CUT!"

Tino was really Mexican actor Lito Rodriguez, who normally would have nailed every line in the script by now, but today he was having a hard time on set. The director of the latest film was working on approached him, irritated by Lito's constant shortcomings as of late. "Lito, what is going on with you? Yesterday you're seeing samurai-witches with green eyes, now you can't even remember your lines?" Lito sat in one of the benches in a daze, struggling to hide a massive migraine he been enduring since the day before. All while continuously muttering sorry. The director tapped Lito on the shoulder in hopes of snapping Lito back into reality. "Are you okay, baby?" Lito took a sip of water and breathed in before answering. "I don't know if I'm feeling like myself today." It was the closest thing to an answerer he respond with. The director shot a look before giving a predictable answer. "I don't need you to be yourself. I need you to be this guy: Tino El Caído." "Right." "El Caído." "Right, right. OK." "El Caído, cabrón." Lito gave himself a quick mental slap before feeling as though he had confidence to this time to get the parts right. "Right, let's do it!" he exclaimed. The director smiled and turned to the set crew. "Ok people, let's set up for the close-up right here!" Lito had no idea that anything today or yesterday was just the beginning.

In apartment condo in Sydney, Australia, an iPhone played Gorillaz's 'Feel Good, Inc.' through a loud Bluetooth speaker. There, a young couple woke to the early morning sunrise entering through the window. The boyfriend was 27-year-old Damian Oldroyd, a freelance photographer. His girlfriend was Victoria "Tori" Beckett, whom he had been with for 3 years, despite moments in which she wondered why she was still with him. "Why do we always have to wake to your Spotify playlists?" She groaned, with her voice muffled due to her face buried in the pillow. Damian sat upright in the bed, turned the music off, before switching to his girlfriend, and responded. "What's the matter? Can't wake up to a fun little beat?"

Half an hour later, the two had finished breakfast and the rest of their morning routine, before Damian had his equipment prepared in his workbag, including the camera he bought the day before. "Big day ahead, luv'." Damian smiled, checking his phone to make sure it was fully charged. "Really? Doing a shot with that three eyed lady?" She asked jokingly, not believing him when he told her about what he saw yesterday. "First of all: no. Second Lenny and got a big photo job today. They want to do a flyby over a reef of the coast. Whale breeding ground. Lot breaching action. Yours truly is gonna be taking for Nation Geographic's next issue. Front. Cover." Damian explained, keeping his knucklehead mojo in check and pumping his fists up down making his best Austin Power impression "OH YEAH, BABY!" Tori merely chuckled before shaking her head in response. "I swear one of these days you going to give me a migraine." Damian then felt a shooting pain in head, as if Tori's response was some spell. "Good timing." "Are you okay?" She asked, seeing her boy rubbing temples of his head. "Yeah, I think it's just from three nights of your mum's tofu recipes." He joked, knowing Tori hated Damian's insistence to avoid going vegan. Looking at his watch he saw the time: 8:38 am. The shoot was to begin in a hour, marching to the kitchen where Tori was finished putting away dishes to grab his keys before heading. He stopped for one minute to kiss his love goodbye and said. "I'll be back at 4, take care bae. Love you" He said, allowing her to replay back "I love you too." With him gone, Tori could say to herself, "Well you wait see what I can do with eggplant."

Damian walked across the parking lot to his car loaded his equipment in the trunk, and hopped into the driver's seat. Just before he started the engine, he turned to pull out an old photo the glove compartment and smiled at the old man standing next to a younger version of Damian. "You always did know right spots, eh grandpa." Putting the photo in his wallet, he started the engine and drove off to the studio.

In an office high above the streets of Seoul, Sun Bak was shifting through the latest clutter of paperwork to pile up on her desk. It had been a full day since her freak encounter, but she had just decided to simply shrug it off. After all, it wasn't like she had anyone to talk about it to, considering someone of her position. Visions, flashes, and hallucinations were the least of her problems. Amongst the mass of paper, another letter sent to her by the private investigator she hired to help her. Attached to was a detailed transcript of several E-Mail conversations her brother had been having with the wrong people. People she knew her father had bad blood with. "What are you doing behind father's back?" She wondered, when the ringing of her office phone interrupted her, on the other end was her secretary.

"Ms. Bak, your brother's assistant called." She said, Sun immediately knowing what it was all about. "She said he still wasn't here, and Mr. Yuen has just arrived." She knew it, Joong-Ki had been one to act like a proper businessman, preferring to be more of the playboy kind of guy, not that her their father cared much. After a brief hesitation, she pressed the call button on her phone and replied. "I'll meet Mr. Yuen in the conference room."

Within ten minutes, Sun and her secretary were in the conference room when Yuen arrived. "Ni hao, Mr. Yuen. You do us a great service with you presence today." Sun greeted him, remembering to always show respect to potential clients, no matter the attitude. Yuen didn't bother to offer an handshake, but raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" "I'm Sun Bak, Vice President and Chief Financial Officer." Sun presented her business card to him before he passed on the his secretary, without looking for a second. "Ah. The Sister. Where is your brother?" Yuen demanded. He seemed impatient, but Sun kept her composure. "He was…unavoidably detained." She said, hoping to sound convincing. "But, if you wish, I will be happy to walk you through our proposal." "Listen." Yuen shot back. "I'm here to close and women do not close things." He pause for a minute, the shot a wink at her. "They….open them."

"Excuse me?" Sun asked even though she damn well know what that meant. Another one. All her life, Sun had lived in the shadow of her brother and father. In Korea, women in business find it difficult to earn respect. For her, most male colleges she worked with were pigs. Sun slowly closed her hand into a fist, tempted to knock the bastard's light out. But she didn't, having learned long ago to control her anger. Yuen's rambling was interrupted when the crown prince himself enter. "Tan-Wu! You sly old fox." Joong-ki greeted Yuen and began a random conversation while closed her eyes.

 _Sun found herself standing on top of a wall overlooking a tundra terrain, noticing when she looked up into the sky not the sun, but two different ones. Confusion took over when clinging noises caught her attention. Down below, scavenging what appeared to be wreckage of something, were bipedal, insect like creatures, some of them appearing to have four arms. When she turned around, Sun saw that the wall she was on surrounded a large futuristic-looking city. Yet it appear the city was abandoned, torn apart, and in ruins. A thousands theories went through her head as to what she was seeing when what sounded like snipping of fingers brought her back to reality….._

"Hey sis, go get us a couple of coffees." Joong-Ki ordered motioning Yuen to another room.

Sun shock head when the two men left, standing in confusion as what she had just saw, unaware that the vision was only a tiny step in what would become her true purpose.

Outside of a mom-and-pop restaurant in Mumbai, India, Kala Dandekar was already in a rush, and the rain she heard was not helping. "Dad, where are the umbrellas? I can't find them." She called out to her father, who was serving a couple at one the table. "What you need an umbrella for?" "Please dad" Kala begged, first the demon woman yesterday and now this? "No jokes. I'm late already, I have a big meeting and I can't show up dripping wet." Her father approached her to reassure her. "They are in the closet upstairs. But, you do not need one." He stood next to her and pointed into the cloudless, sunny sky. "Look, the sun is shining. It's is going to be a beautiful day. Kala was bewildered at this. No cloud. No puddles. No rain. "But I heard it…." She said. "Maybe you shouldn't be working. It's to close to the wedding." Her father suggested. But for Kala, work was the most important for her. Her family had sent her to University of Mumbai to get a degree in medicine, not a husband. "Or maybe what your heard was the sound of your father's tears because he is going to give his daughter away soon." Her father said. "I thought you were happy I was getting married." Kala asked, seeing her father always loving father. "Tears can be happy…and sad." He said, before bringing his daughter for a hug.

Kala did in fact hear thunder and rain, but not in India…

Rain was common weather in Germany's capital, Berlin, and especially on the day of an Eastern Orthodox funeral. Among the mourners, in the procession was Wolfgang Bogdanow, whom believed that there were better places to be than his grandfather's funeral. He stood in silence, keeping to himself, ignoring the sermon of the priest. Grabbing an aspiring box from his pocket, he popped another pill into his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rain had cleared and the mourners walking to the cemetery. Another shot of pain burned into his temples, a silent grunt from him catching the attention of the only family he personally ever had, Felix Brenner. "You alright?" he asked. Wolfgang nodded his head and replied quickly "Migraine. Too much from last night." Behind them, a shaved-headed man with a full beard approach from the crowd and gave Wolfgang a quick tap on the shoulder. "I'm like Grandpa Hassan up there." Or as Wolfgang's cousin and rival, Steiner always believed. One of many reasons Felix loved to bust Steiner balls. "Cold and pickled?" Felix joked, partly want Hassan to piss off. "I dream big, like he did." Steiner shot back. Wolfgang could only roll his eyes at his cousin's ramblings. "Not petty, like you two. That's all you're ever be petty thieves. My next score is going to be legendary. When you hear about it….your little dicks, are gonna fucking shrivel." Steiner turned around and walked closer to the casket, Wolfgang and Felix stayed behind. Felix gave himself a smirk and whispered to his best friend. "I'm not what will be more satisfying: the money, or the look on his face." Wolfgang chuckled a bit and thought to himself. "Amen."

Hundreds of miles south, in a small shack in Nairobi, a sick woman lay in bed, comforted only by her son, Capheus. "My son, Why are you so good to me?" Shiro ask, knowing it was a rhetorical question as she always knew the reason. "You are my loving mother." He responded, helping take an antivirus, which was the best he could afford her. "You give the light and warmth in my heart." He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before leaving for work. "I have to go." As turned for the door, Capheus heard his mother say to him his favorite farewell. "Goodbye, my zebra." Capheus stopped at the doorway before saying to his mother his favorite quote. "I have this feeling….I'm going to have a very good day today." Capheus than closed the door and headed off to work.

Thirty minutes later, after crossing over the railroad tacks in the middle of the shantytown, Capheus stood and upon the Van Damn. "When the streets are a jungle, there can only be one king." He said to himself. From a young age, Capheus had long been a fan of actor Jean-Claude Van Damm, having watched all of his movies and having developed a strong sense of morals and justice. He walked over to the door and climbed into the driver's seat. While waiting for his conductor, Capheus couldn't imagine what his beliefs would mean for him one day.

In a home filled with natural sunlight, under the afternoon heat that cast itself over San Francisco, Nomi Marks was in a moment of pure ecstasy. Moaning in pure passion as she and her soulmate, Amanita Wells cling on to each other's naked bodies. Nomi continued to submit to every thrust Neets made, pushing deeper into her. Finally, after final penetration, Nomi felt a blast pure pleasure explode inside her. Than Amanita, final sealed the passion she gave to Nomi with a loving kiss.

"Good?" She asked, which was answered to only with heavy breathing and a smile from Nomi. "Did that help honey's headache?" She asked, rubbing her hand on Nomi's head as Nomi's gray eyes locked into Amanita's dark-chocolate ones. "Right now I can't answer that….because you literally just fucked my brains out." Nomi said, feeling the warmth of Neet's dark skin. Amanita could only chukle as she removed the strap-on dildo and tossed it onto the floor. "And I always thought that was a figurative expression. Happy Pride." "Happy Pride." Nomi returned happily. The two women than began to passionately kiss repeatedly before a chime form Neet's phone interrupted them. "Oh! It's Shawn!" Amanita said after checking her phone. "He wants to know if I can work the charity box at the show tonight." Nomi rolled eyes a shook her head. "Costume opportunity, much?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around Neet's shoulder. "Hey." Neet's shot back, "It's for a good cause." Nomi chuckled; unaware that tonight would her last night as an ordinary human.

Back on the Vanguard vessel, Eris had recovered from the mental search, having revealed the identities of the nine blessed and where to find them. The problem now was to activate the light inside them. While she manage to established a telepathic link between to all nine of them, the light inside them had been dormant and far the Traveler for too long. The Vanguard officers were stuck debating over how it should be done.

"We cannot do anything without the Speakers' approval!" Zavala shouted, against the idea of sending anyone down the planet to awaken the them. Ikorra wasn't. "If these nine are potential guardians, we must not wait. You know that, Commander." They were still waiting on a response from the speaker on Varsila, after dispatched an emergency message on there findings. Cayade was mulling over what Eris in is head, wonder until now which side to be when he finally responded. "Zavala, I love you like a brother. But I'm with the gals on this one." Unlike his two counterparts, Zavala was strictly by the book. Breaking protocol under any circumstance was never his strong suit. "We have to make contact with local governments on that world. This is an uncharted system, and you both know what has to be done before we can do anything" Suddenly, the ships A.I. blasted an alert to the command console, which Ikorra responded. "The orbital scanner. They detected familiar signatures." On the main screen, the three officers opened the alert. The scanner had picked up scattered Eliksni units along several points on the planet. "Damnit!" Cayade exclaimed before turning to Zavala. "Wanna stick with political protocols, still?" The Exo asked. After a brief moment, Zavala responded. "Very well, but we must at quickly and not draw attention to ourselves." Cayade could only smile at Zavala's answer, when Eris marched toward the console. "The Fallen are not the only danger." She said as Ikorra approached her. "What is it? What else did the whispers say?" Eris stepped closer to the windows of the bridge overlooking the planet before replying coldly, Mentioning a name that the all Vanguard had long come to dread.

"Dredgon Yor is down there."

With minutes, three stealth drop pods left the ship and enter the Earth's atmosphere, heading to meet three of the nine. Going to bring them all to their destiny.

 **Author's Note**

 **A few quick things to clear up.**

 **1: I just guessed Amanita's last name since it is never mention in the show.**

 **2: This is AU, however I'm starting this along Sense8's season 1 before branching off on it's own.**

 **3: I will put some speculation in for the characters.**

 **4: Any other questions feel free to put the review section.**

 **Thanks for now.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
